freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Marks Spencer
Marks Spencer was an Under-secretary of the Chevalier as well as the director of the E-Pandora Project before his apprehension following the 11th Nova Clash. Background While little is known of his life, it is revealed that his significant other, Hilda, was a Pandora who died fighting to protect mankind. He acted as an under-secretary for Chevalier, and took on projects others shied from as they were deemed "controversial." Appearance While Spencer is physically unimpressive, he has an intimidating presence about him. His light-colored hair is very short, and slicked back. He seems to be in his thirties, and has very hard features. Personality Spencer is a harsh, driven man who runs any operation he oversees with an iron fist. He undertakes any project deemed controversial, as he's notorious for playing the villain "for the greater good." Though his methods would be deemed outrageous, he deems them necessary in order to protect mankind from the Nova threat. He believes that the Chevalier is almighty and that Pandora should not be entitled to their own opinion and simply follow the Chevalier's instructions. However, this stance is hypocritical at best, as he initially refused to allow his adoptive daughter to become a Pandora, despite her own wishes and abnormally high compatibility rate. His solution to most problems is to dispose of any obstacles, and will even resort to some shady measures, all to destroy opposition. When Elizabeth Mably attempted to raise awareness of the Chevalier's actions, he had her put into an electric chair and ruined her family company with a manufactured financial scandal. After the Mark IV Incident, Marks ordered that all the first generation E-Pandora be quietly disposed of, as he believed that they knew too much. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Marks Spencer was first seen on a meeting after the mock battle of Pandora and E-Pandora. Disappointed because of the poor performance of the E-Pandora, Spencer forced Scarlet Ohara to use the Mark IV drug despite Ohara`s objection that they should wait. Pressured by their sponsors to see a tangible result, Spencer told Ohara that they don't have time to worry for trivial things like recovery and using E-Pandora as sacrifices for the greater good is unavoidable and they will provide more test subject afterwards if they fail. After the use of Mark IV on Gina Papleton failed, he told the committee to not panic and that it was acceptable to have turned Gina into a living corpse so long as they could show the public upon the 'welfare' of the project. When news of Gina's transformation to a Nova, he personally gives the order for her termination and sends Elizabeth and Charles Bonaparte to do so. All the while wondering if they knew nothing about Maria Lancelot's legacy. When the Nova-fied Gina was dealt with, Spencer tried to hide all information regarding the Mark IV incident. When a member of the E-Pandora committee project mentioned about the negative effect of the incident to Pandora's motivation and the possibility of a uproar among the E-Pandora, Spencer merely dismissed it as something rather fortunate as it would give them the proper excuse to dispose of them. When news of Elizabeth's leak reached him, he had her summoned to his office and questioned her why she did it. When Elizabeth retorted that he should have lead the drug through clinical trial first before testing the Mark IV to a human, he had her arrested while telling her to that everything is decided according to Chevalier's judgement and Pandora like Elizabeth is simply there to obey. When Elizabeth is being tortured via electrocution, Spencer is just watching the ordeal while lecturing the staff that Pandoras are not easy to break by torture and that they have only two choices: obey or die. After Elizabeth was confined to quarters, Spencer decided the whole E-Pandora contingent would be tested for Mark IV as a means of eliminating them quietly. A furious Scarlett Ohara confronted him on the issue, but he refused to budge, further saying if anything went wrong, she'd be held responsible. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc We first see Spencer in the command room when the alert of the E-Pandoras' revolt had been announced. He became sober, and realized in his zeal to eliminate them, he'd unintentionally motivated them to rebel, just like most cornered people. He's next seen in Charles' flashback, when she lived on the cold streets of France. Spencer first met Charles in a cold alley, as he'd followed her to reclaim the wallet she'd stolen. But when the boys who surrounded Charles demanded compensation, Spencer replied with a gunshot and a scathing rebuke of their entitled mentality. Later, he's told of Charles' test results for stigma compatibility. When the researchers ask where he'd found her, he tells them he picked her up off the streets, and declared the system had to be revamped, lest another such genius slip through the cracks. He later adopts Charles and raises her as his own daughter. Years later, he's approached by Chevalier executes with the proposal to head the E-Pandora project, as a means to overcome the "irresponsible" actions of Gengo Aoi. He tells Charles the news, and asks if she wants to become a Pandora. He admits he doesn't want her to, for his former beloved, Hilda, was also a Pandora and died in action. Charles knew why her father was chosen, since he was notorious for carrying out "dirty work" that most people avoided, and playing the villain for the "greater good." Charles chose to become a Pandora regardless and vowed to support Spencer in whatever endeavours he undertook. 11th Nova Clash Back in the present, Spencer was horrified when the first N-One alert was sounded. His horror grew even more when two more Novas, one a Type S, appeared at the base. He never got the chance to make sense of the situation as Dr. Aoi and his team arrived. He was dumbfounded when Aoi proclaimed the E-Pandora project had led to the creation of the Novas attacking the base. He's then removed from the command center by Louis L. Bridget and Holly Rose. He soon realizes the L. Bridget family had formed the investigation team, and admitted he never knew the billionaire was such a humanitarian. Louis disagrees, saying L. Bridget actually agreed with Spencer, but the problem was a certain man who doted on his children. Spencer is later shown in handcuffs and confined to quarters, a remorseful look on his face as he tried to wonder where he went wrong. After the Clash had ended, Spencer and Scarlett Ohara were held responsible for the failure of the E-Pandora project, with the former incarcerated for his unscrupulous actions. Relationships Family Charles Bonaparte Marks became Charles' adoptive father after he rescued her from a life on the streets. He cares greatly for her, and initially refused to allow her to become a Pandora due to the fear of losing her. Allies Scarlett Ohara Marks was Ohara's immediate superior in the E-Pandora Project, and personally gave her orders. However, the two did not seem to be on good terms and often argued over the course of the project's duration. He was wholly unaware of Ohara's true objective for the project. Others Gengo Aoi Marks was not an ally of Gengo's, shown when he willingly lead the E-Pandora Project while knowing that it was secretly a Chevalier tool to counter Gengo. Despite his best efforts, Marks was thwarted by Gengo in the end. Trivia *Marks Spencer's name originates from the British department store chain Marks & Spencer. Quotes Category:Character Category:Chevalier Category:E-Pandora Category:Male